1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locomotive brake controllers and, more specifically, to a controller than can be mounted in either a desktop or vertical configuration by reorienting the component parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many variations exist in the locomotive brake system human-machine interface. These variations include differences in the orientation and location of the brake controller. For example, the ergonomics and readability of a particular display located on the controller can cause variations in the orientation and location in the shape and form factor of the external surface of the controller.
Controllers are typically mounted either vertically on a wall to the left of the operator or horizontally on a desktop in front of the operator. The installation mount used for mounting a controller in either of these two locations varies. For example, the vertical mounting orientation has a defined envelope for mounting based on previous brake valve arrangements. By contrast, the desktop mounting pattern is more compact and is based on brake valves previously used in the desktop location.
In fully pneumatic brake valve arrangements, the valves, whether vertical or desktop, have physical differences based on their functionality and thus do not have a common envelop to which the controller may be mounted. In addition, electro-pneumatic systems may have to fit within pre-existing mounting locations, such as those of fully pneumatic brake valve systems, and thus are restricted by the form and ergonomics of the mounting location rather than the actual valve functions and form factor driven by those functions.
As a result of the wide variety of variations involved in fitting a controller to an existing mounting location and the ergonomics of the operator, conventional systems require the use of large machined or cast parts that are adapted to the particular mounting location, thereby significantly increasing the cost of adapting to these variations. This variability also results in the need for brake system manufacturer to stock and inventory the multiple component parts needed to handle these variations. Thus, there is a need in the art for a controller that can be installed in either a vertical or a desktop orientation without the need for each part to be specifically designed for just one of the potential orientations.